Laut Hijau
by kono machi
Summary: Aku bisa merasakan rasa takutku bertambah seiring dengan tarikan nafasku saat bersiap mengatakan hal itu padanya . Tapi kau harus mengatakannya apapun yang terjadi ! Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri. Satu … dua … tiga … , hitungku dalam hati. My First Fanfiction .Review pls :DD


**LAUT HIJAU**

**Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Main Chara : gakupo and you ;)**

aaa ini fanfic pertama saya minna-san ~

tolong reviewnyaa ~ arigatou minna , happy reading ~

~**kono michi**~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selasa . Hari ini aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk berani menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Gakupo-kun…

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah untuk mencarinya sambil mengingat smsku dengannya tadi…

_-Gakupo-kun , bisa bertemu ?_

-_Ada apa?_

_-Aku ingin bicara langsung padamu . Bisakah ?_

_-OK. Skipclass jam ke 5_

_-Dimana ?_

_-Find me . Don't get caught_

_-OK._

Sudah 20 menit berlalu . Dimana dia ? , batinku yang sudah kelelahan berlari dan sembunyi dari para petugas keamanan yang berpatroli . Akhirnya aku menyerah untuk mencari dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat lagi padanya.

_-Kau dimana Gakupo-kun ?_

_-Melihat laut hijau_

Laut hijau ? Ah ! tentu saja ! Menara ! , pikirku. Aku pun segera menuju kesana.

"Gakupo-kun …", suaraku menggema di dalam bangunan menara itu .

Yang kupanggil pun menoleh .

Aku langsung bergegas menghampirinya yang tengah berada di lantai 2 menara berhadapan tepat dengan jendela kaca besar yang berpinggiran kayu . Ia memperhatikanku hingga aku sampai didekatnya kemudian ia kembali menatap keluar jendela . Lalu ia duduk bersila tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Aku pun duduk disampingnya dan juga ikut memandangi rerumputan lebat berwarna hijau yang tampak seperti permukaan air laut yang ketika diterpa angin.

Kami terdiam. Aku mencuri pandang padanya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya agar semua ini segera tuntas ! , batinku gemas pada diriku sendiri.

"Umm , Gakupo-kun…" , panggilku pada akhirnya seraya merubah posisi dudukku menghadapnya.

Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata birunya yang dalam . "Ya ? Kau ingin bilang apa ?", tanyanya perhatian.

Gulp ! Aku bisa merasakan rasa takutku bertambah seiring dengan tarikan nafasku saat bersiap mengatakan hal itu padanya . Tapi kau harus mengatakannya apapun yang terjadi ! Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri. Satu … dua … tiga … , hitungku dalam hati.

"Gakupo-kun … t-tolong maafkan aku … jujur saja ,setelah 3 minggu ini kita bersama aku tidak bisa merasakan ada … ada getaran khusus untukmu.. a-aku minta maaf" , aku menunduk , tak berani menatap matanya.

"Oh" , hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hening.

"Jadi begitu ya … hahaha" , Gakupo-kun tampak berusaha membentuk seulas senyum diwajahnya . Palsu , tentu saja. " Syukurlah kau bilang begitu , aku jadi tak ada beban" , lanjutnya sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela .

Aku masih terdiam , aku benar-benar tak enak hati padanya.

_*flashback_*

Tentang Gakupo-kun . Dia adalah laki-laki yang memergokiku tertidur pulas di sebuah bilik kecil di dalam menara saat jam pelajaran .Dan untuk tutup mulut ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya 'sebentar'. Pada waktu itu saking paniknya aku langsung mengiyakan permintaannya . Sempat menyesal sih , karena aku bahkan tak tahu Gakupo-kun itu siapa. Lalu aku ingat akan kata 'sebentar' . Baiklah sebentar , ya kata itu membuatku berdamai dengan diriku sendiri sampai akhirnya aku berfikir , sebentarnya itu berapa lama?

Dan seminggu berlalu , Gakupo-kun menemuiku .Kurasa untuk meminta maaf dan membatalkan persyaratannya─yang aneh itu . Ya semoga inilah yang terjadi ….

"Well , kurasa aku menyukaimu" , ucap Gakupo-kun.

"Eh ?" , aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku yang sebenarnya ?"

Dia bercanda kan ? , batinku sebelum menatap kedalam matanya . Oh tidak , dia serius … Bagaimana ini ? . Aku pun panik. Alhasil aku hanya terdiam cukup lama saat itu .

"Err , bisa tolong kau beri aku satu kesempatan saja ?" , pinta Gakupo-kun membuyarkan pikiranku wajahnya tampak berharap-harap cemas.

Melihat keseriusannya aku pun mengangguk .

*_flashback ends*_

Sudah beberapa kali kami kencan , kuakui , menyenangkan memang. Tapi ya hanya sebatas itu saja , aku tak merasakan apa-apa – maksudku tentu saja cinta—perasaan tentang jantung yang berdebar dan berbunga-bunga . Aku tak bisa merasakannya entah kenapa. Bahkan sampai hari ini .

"Aku … akan ke Chicago. Melanjutkan sekolah disana" , ucap Gakupo-kun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"O-oh ya ? Kapan ?" , tanggapku kaget .

"Lusa mungkin . Entahlah aku hanya tinggal berangkat saja . Semuanya sudah disiapkan".

"Kau … akan menetap disana terus ?"

Gakupo-kun mengangguk mantap.

Hening lagi .

Aku termangu dengan pikiranku lagi , keputusanku untuk meyatakan hal itu benar ya ? Tapi entah kenapa ada yang menggangguku.

"Baiklah ini dia…" , Gakupo-kun bangkit dari duduknya lalu membantuku berdiri juga . "Aku ingin bilang terima kasih . 3 minggu ini sungguh menyenangkan . Aku pergi dulu ya?" , kata Gakupo-kun . Ia berlalu sembari mengusap kepalaku .

Pikiranku kacau , rasanya ada yang salah disini . Tapi apa? , batinku sesak. Namun tak ingin berlama-lama , aku pun masuk ke kelas berikutnya.

Seperti katanya , lusa . Ya aku memang tak melihatnya sama sekali hari Kamis ini. Benarkah ia sudah pergi ? ,pikirku sembari melangkah gontai ke menara. Aku duduk di tempatku 2 hari yang lalu bersama Gakupo-kun. Membayangkannya masih duduk disebelahku hari ini. Mata birunya , rambut ungunya … Jujur saja aku merasa…kehilangan.

Aku mendadak teringat akan saat-saat dimana kami pertama bertemu , bagaimana kami mulai kencan , saat dimana ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sewaktu kami pergi ke tempat yang ramai , kata-kata manisnya , sikap perhatiannya dan juga… cara ia berhasil membuatku tersenyum sendiri saat memandangi ponsel dan membuat merah pipiku …

Aku menghela nafas ."Haah … Gakupo-kun…" ,keluhku. Sepertinya aku mulai merindukannya . Aku menggeser dudukku ke tempat Gakupo-kun waktu itu , lalu aku memandang ke luar jendela.

"Gakupo…" , gumamku sembari menaruh tanganku didada . Aku tersentak .

_I-ini… debaran…_

_Tidak mungkin…_

_Gakupo…_

Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat ketika aku makin memikirkan lelaki itu.

_Tidak mungkin aku…_

_kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ?_

_Kenapa aku tidak peka ?_

_Kenapa ?!_

_Kenapa aku bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti ini ?_

Bodoh…, hardikku pada diri sendiri.

Dan saat aku menunduk , sebuah goresan pada pinggiran jendela membuat ku membuka lebar kedua mataku.

Disitu tergoreskan namanya , gambar hati dan namaku .

Aku tertawa kecil melihat goresan sederhana itu dan seketika ,tanpa dapat dicegah, air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku .

_Maaf… maafkan aku , Gakupo-kun , aku mencintaimu…_ , batinku penuh penyesalan .

-end-


End file.
